Una nuova famiglia
by LonelySkies
Summary: The new english teacher at Namimori Middle School had been called many things through his life, but herbivore was definitively unexpected. In which war veteran Harry Potter flees the Wizarding World and finds what he has always wished for; family.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The new English teacher at Namimori Middle School had been called many things through his life, but herbivore was definitively unexpected. In which war veteran Harry Potter flees the Wizarding World and finds what he has always wished for; family.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective creators.

**Author's Note:** So… My first fanfiction, well actually my first ever attempt at writing… Combined with the fact that English is not my first language, I would ask for your patience and understanding.. ^-^

**Author's Note 2: ** For anyone wondering; at the beginning of the story Harry is 20, Tsuna and Yamamoto are 14, Gokudera and Ryohei are 15, Hibari and Rokudo are 16. This will be a teacher/student light romance, eventually slash. If it bothers you, please stay away, you've been warned!

* * *

**Una nuova famiglia**

**Prologue**

''Furaiyā-sama.''

Startled, the young man awoke, painful memories still fresh in front of his eyes. Focusing on calming his hammering heart, he took deep breaths trying to force the panic away._ In and out. Safe. In and out. You're safe. _The world slowly came into focus; the cold breeze of the aircraft's air conditioning system against his feverish neck, the plastic of the armrest gripped tightly under his hands and in front of him, anxiously trying to get his attention, the first class's flight attendant; Haruka-san. Offering her a shaky smile, he asked her if she could repeat.

Relieved her passenger finally awoke, she switched in English, a light accent barely noticeable. ''Potter-sama, we have started our descent.'' The flight attendant politely smiled and discreetly checked the silver watch on her wrist. ''Please bring your seat to the upright position sir''

Forcing his hands to move, he complied in a swift movement. The young woman thanked him softly and, giving one last graceful bow, continued down the aisle.

Three years since he and Voldemort had battled it out, surrounded by allies and enemies in the smoldering ruins of what had once been the majestic castle of Hogwarts. Three years since he had brought an end to all of this or so he had thought.

The wizarding world was in chaos; they were finally freed of Voldemort's regime but the last year of oppression and terror had left a deep ingrained mistrust in the population. Families had been destroyed, children orphaned and even Hogwarts, once considered one of the safest place of wizarding Britain had been forever changed, it's halls no longer the peaceful haven they once were. The ministry, death eaters on the run, swiftly elected a new minister. Anxious to finish it once and for all and begin to rebuild, the new minister decided to create a special task force consisting of the remaining aurors; a team of Hit Wizards dedicated to hunting down the last of the death eaters.

Blinking slowly, he let out a deep breath. His year on the run had been hell, only made bearable by the presence of his faithful friends; Ron and Hermione. When he had defeated Voldemort, wounded and half starving, all he had wanted was to sleep, sleep for a thousand years and wake up to a brand new world. A world where he could be just himself, just Harry.

Feeling the floor rumble under his feet as the landing gear slowly went down, he could not help a wry smile making his way across his face. When had things ever went the way he wanted them to? As soon as the new minister had been elected, he had been approached to lead the new task force. They needed a symbol of hope to rally the wizarding world; they needed him, the defeater of you-know-who.

He had wanted to rage and scream about the unfairness of it all, how dare they ask more of him. And yet, one fact was inevitable; as long as some of Voldemort's minions were still free, they were all in danger. And so, while his friends worked on rebuilding their lives, he had fought. Three years fighting, honing his skills under the tutelage of his fellow team members, tracking and imprisoning the remaining death eaters.

Over the years, they lost a lot of aurors, bringing in new recruits to fill their ranks. Feeling his chest tightening, he could remember all of them; their faces frozen in horror in their final moments. Some of them, he had held their hands as they gave their last breaths, whispering empty words of comfort and reassurances that their deaths were not in vain. And so the years passed and his comrades fell one after the other, as the rest of the wizarding world went on with their lives, forgetting the terror that still plagued him to this day.

Two months ago, they had finally cornered the very last of his followers. After a grueling fight; in which two of his teammates Carnell and Torrance where gravely wounded, Bellatrix Lestrange was arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban, escaping the kiss since the dementors were now deemed untrustable because of their defection and alliance with Voldemort.

The next days were spend locked in Grimmauld Place, avoiding the ministry officials and the newspapers who were harassing him for interviews. The wizarding world, which had once been the salvation of an abused little boy who slept in the cupboard under the stairs, now felt like a prison. A world of expectations where his fame would never let him have a normal life. And that, is all he had ever wanted; a normal simple life, a family to call his own and peaceful days. He needed to get away, put his painful past behind him and start anew.

The aircraft smoothly touched the ground and slowly came to a full stopped. Haruka-san's voice rang over the passenger announcement system, melodious and clear. ''Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Tokyo, Japan. Please remain seated with your-''

Harry smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling. A new beginning.


	2. Entrance of the Green-Eyed Sensei

**Summary:** The new English teacher at Namimori Middle School had been called many things through his life, but herbivore was definitively unexpected. In which war veteran Harry Potter flees the Wizarding World and finds what he has always wished for; family.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective creators.

**Author's note: **Wow so many alerts, just wow. I will try my best not to disappoint. ^.^ The first few chapters are actually set before the manga. This story will probably be based mostly on the manga as I have yet to see the anime. Well I'll probably listen to it as I write for inspiration.

**Author's note 2:** Just fixed a few issues, thanks to Tearful Reunion that pointed out that Tsuna was brunette not a blond! I guess my brain was out on a little vacation... ^-^

* * *

**Una nuova famiglia**

**Entrance of the Green-Eyed Sensei**

''You. It's all your fault.'' Fuwahara fumed, pushing the tiny body in front of him against the wall.

Tsuna winced already feeling his shoulder start to throb. Yesterday, as usual, he had been been forced to join a team in Physical Education and had spectacularly failed, causing his team to lose their match. But the unusual part was that Fuwahara's girlfriend had been there and had assisted to the humiliating defeat. Apparently, Tsuna had discovered how to deliver a fatal blow to a male's ego.

''I'm really sorry, Fu-Fuwahara-san.'' He was use to beg for forgiveness. After all, what else was there to do? He was weak and useless. _That's just the way I am_, thought Tsuna resignedly.

''AH?! Sorry!?'' The taller boy scoffed jabbing his finger against Tsuna's shoulder making him collide again with the wall. ''Hinata-chan left without even saying goodbye''

_Ah, troublesome._ What was even the purpose of coming to school. His grades sucked, he had no friends and always made a mess of everything. _Worthless. __  
_

Fuwahara, hearing his almost inaudible sigh, stepped closer menacingly. ''What?! Am I boring you? Dame Tsuna!''

''What is this commotion so early in the morning'' A sharp crystalline voice rang out and Fuwahara hastily backed away.

At first glance Tsuna knew it was someone he had never seen around the school before, he looked so out of place anyone would have remembered him. He felt his eyes widen; _A foreigner?!_

He was not much taller than them and seemed only a few years older, barely beginning his twenties. He wore a black immaculate suit, the same shade of pure black as his short tousled hair and wore a pair of delicate rectangular glasses. Behind those glasses, Tsuna could see a hint of intelligent green eyes who were currently narrowed on the two of them. His eyes seem to quickly assess the situation in front of him and his mouth tightened.

Fuwahara, also noticing the apparently young age of the intruder, scoffed and seemed to regain his confidence.

''Nothing that concerns you, '' The taller boy said with a hint of disdain. ''Who are you anyway?''

The stranger coldly smiled. ''Oh?! So kind-of you to ask. As of today I'm starting to work here.'' Tsuna felt Fuwahara stiffen next to him. ''As a teacher, don't you think this concerns me? Now that I've answered your question perhaps you would like to enlightened me as to who you are?'' The young man, no teacher, Tsuna mentally corrected himself, stopped smiling.

Fuwahara, giving his name and their class number, started babbling excuses. The teacher now directed his attention to Tsuna. ''What is going on exactly?''

''Eh? No-nothing really Sensei. Just a minor disagreement.'' Really it was no big deal all things considered. But still Tsuna couldn't help but feel a strange warmth. No teacher had ever intervened on his behalf before. _Just wait until he knows more about you, it won't happen again._ The young boy deflated slightly.

The foreigner's stare seemed to search his eyes.. Whatever he found Tsuna had no idea but he apparently came to a decision. He turned to the both of them.

''Alright. I will let you go for today. I expect you will both refrain from causing anymore commotion?'' Both of them gave quick nods. ''Good. Now I suggest you both leave to get ready for your first class. Oh and Fuwahara-kun? I do hope you will take today's incident as a lesson on the danger of assumptions.''

Not waiting to see and hear Fuwahara's response, Tsuna hurriedly left to their class. _Alone, once again._

* * *

Harry James Potter; the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived and Defeater of You-Know-Who, the most feared auror of the Wizarding World, stood frozen, hand flattened on the door in front of him. Light chatter could be heard from the other side as his young students mingled.

He had just hurriedly left the central teacher's room putting a rather abrupt end to the conversation with his new colleges. They were admittedly curious about him; he was the first ever foreign staff member here in Namimori Middle School but they had all been very polite and welcoming.

Even though, strangely, they were quick to warn him against a student who was apparently the head of some disciplinary committee. What was his name again? Kyouryu? Kondo? Kinoshita? Something that starts with a K, Apparently the boy was a violent delinquent who terrorized students and teachers alike. He had been strongly warned to avoid him and stay out of his way.

The green-eyed wizard had difficulty hiding his smile through that part of the conversation. The situation had been way too funny. They had no idea they were warning a seasoned war veteran against a teenager. He highly doubted a little thug could prove more a threat than an evil dark lord and his insane minions. Voldemort would turn in his grave.

So why the quick escape?

One name; Nezu Dohachiro.

It had taken Harry all but two sentences from him to discover what sort or man he was. A pretentious idiot who only believes in grades, bullying those who he thought were beneath him. The young wizard darkly scowled. The sort of teachers he hated the most.

So feeling his annoyance built-up, it had come to one simple decision; punch him or retreat. So he had retreated. For now.

Which brought him in front of the class he would be responsible of for the whole year as their homeroom teacher. His first ever class of students.

_Come on Potter, they really can't be worst than Death Eaters. _

With a deep breath, the young wizard slid the door ajar and, in what was now a deep ingrained habit, his eyes flickered across the room and located the possible exits.

* * *

As soon as their new teacher stepped across the threshold silence fell on the class. Tsuna felt his eyes widen, it was the new sensei he had met earlier. Kyoko-chan, the class representative, immediately brought the class in movement with the usual commands; ''Kiritsu'', ''Rei'' and ''Chakuseki''. They rose, bowed and took their seats in almost perfect unison.

The teacher put his bag on his desk and, turning toward them, addressed them in an almost perfect japanese. ''Good morning class''

''Good morning sensei''

''First I would like to start by introducing myself. I am your new homeroom teacher and the subject I teach is English. My name is Black Harry and I'm 20 years old.'' Tsuna could hear his other classmates break-out in excited whispers and a few girls started squealing making the boys of their class groan.

The arrival of a hot young new foreign teacher was already big news, but to find-out that he would be their homeroom teacher? The boys could already see the beginning of Black-sensei's fanclub.

The young man turned around and, taking a white chalk, wrote on the board his name in romanji and, directly underneath it, in katakana. ''I was born and raised in Britain and am now living here in Namimori. As my family name can be quite a mouthful in japanese, I'll expect all of you to simply call me sensei. First we will look at our program for this year then you will all complete a mock exam so I can evaluate your knowledge of English. Now, before we start, do any of you have questions?''

Tuning-out the the rest of his group and their giggling, the young brunette felt his panic rising. English? He was horrible at English, even more than his other classes. Now, the new teacher would know about Dame-Tsuna and, somehow, Tsuna felt his heart sink.

* * *

As his students quietly started on their mock exam, Harry carefully studied the seating chart on his desk looking for one name in particular. _Sawada Tsunayoshi huh? _Looking up he observed as the young brunette stared at his paper, pen clenched in his hand. He looked like a little frightened animal.

When he had intercepted the two students this morning, he had known right away what was happening. After being bullied for most of his life, he could recognize the signs a mile away.

But when he had confronted them and asked Sawada about it, he had seen something in the boy, and observing him now only confirmed his suspicions. He was strongly remember of a shy, clumsy and introverted eleven years-old boy from Gryffindor. _Neville. _The scared little mouse who had became a true lion. All he had needed was a little push and friends to support him.

Harry suddenly felt a pang in his chest as he thought of the friends he had left back home. Being honest, the last few years had created a wedge between him and the others. He had always felt, through his years at Hogwarts, that his friends had suffered too much because of him. They had suffered more than most in the war because they where known accomplices of the Undesirable No.1.

He had been conscious, when he had decided to leave the Wizarding World, that he would have even less contact with his friends. In a way, he had felt it safer for them, anybody that he let close to him either suffered or die. Still, he couldn't help but miss them.

_Focus. This is your new life Potter. A new anonymous normal life. _

Resisting the urge to tug on the collar of his shirt, really why did he have to wear a suit of all things, he quickly checked the clock. Class was almost over.

''Alright class is now dismissed. Please bring your test forward, you will have the results starting next class.''

He watched, fascinated as the group once again rose, bowed and sat down in perfect harmony. As the students slowly filed out of the room, he tried to ignore the giggling directed at him and suppressed a shudder. It appeared, he would have to resign himself to the fact that he would never truly escape the plague that was fangirls. At least, contrary to his Boy-Who-Lived fanclub, these would eventually calm down once the novelty wore-off. Hopefully.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was the last to get out and handed-him his paper as Harry signaled him to wait for a moment before leaving. A quick look confirmed what he had expected to see, a few blank spaces and a lot of errors.

''Sawada Tsunayoshi right? We met briefly this morning.'' The young boy quickly nodded. ''I just had a quick look at your mock exam and I'm afraid you failed it. Completely.''

Looking at the brunette shifting and squirming in front of him, he took a decision. He had, in all honesty, decided when he had caught the eyes of Sawada this morning and seen so much potential. Everybody deserved someone in their life to believe, support and help them blossom.

''Well,'' Sawada tensed, obviously waiting for a scathing remark or reproach, ''I suppose from now on you will have to report for special English tutoring after school hours.''

Watching on the corner of his eyes Sawada's mouth drop open, Harry felt a smile form on his face. Yes, coming here in Japan to start a new life had been the right choice.

* * *

On a roof overlooking the school, the head of the disciplinary committee and most feared student of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya was sprawled on the floor, watching the sun flicker behind his tonfas as he twirled them in front of the blue sky.

''-and today a new teacher has joined. He's apparently a young foreigner.'' Kyoya glanced at Tetsuya who was making his daily report. _A new teacher?_ ''He actually witnessed an altercation between two students.''

Eyes narrowing, he stopped what he was doing and threw a glare at Tetsuya. _Someone had dared to disturb the peace in Namimori?_ He wondered how the new animal had handled the situation.

''He talked to them and, warning them to do it again, he let both students go. Then-''

Losing interest, Kyoya resumed what he was doing, only barely listening to his 2nd in command. _Weak. Just another Herbivore._


End file.
